


What on earth.....?

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: Post Sweet Revenge tag





	What on earth.....?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during the half hour after I read yesterday's Friday Fiction prompt on the Starsky&Hutch Fans&Fanfiction FaceBook page. The phrase was 'what on earth happened in here?' It hasn't been beta'd or even proof-read because I was afraid someone would beat me to the scene that immediately popped into my brain. Here goes...

_“What on earth happened in here?”_

Captain Harold Dobey could tell that the doctor was very nearly apoplectic. The nurses and interns crowded into the doorway behind him, however, seemed to be trying to stifle laughter. “Well, you see --” he began.

Cutting Dobey off in mid-word, the doctor spun to an intern. “Shut the water off and get some mops in here!” While the white-coated young man hurried to obey the order, the doctor turned steely eyes back on Dobey. “I gave you permission to have a nice, quiet celebration, not cause a riot!”

“Have any of the other rooms been affected?” Dobey asked.

“No,” the doctor admitted. “And you can thank your lucky stars for that, Captain! Now! Get that thing down off the sprinkler and get out so that my staff can see to my patient and the mess you’ve made.”

Huggy Bear stepped up on the bed rail he’d used when he hung the lantern and retrieved it just as the shower was terminated. Putting a hand on Starsky’s shoulder, he sounded almost contrite. “Sorry, Starsky.”

“Hug, that was the most enjoyment I’ve had since I woke up in this place,” Starsky chortled. “Don’t you dare apologize!”

Huggy straightened and appeared pleased. “Glad I could help, m’ man. See you tomorrow.” With a subdued glance at the doctor, he left.

“Come on, Hutchinson.” Dobey motioned for his blond detective to follow him.

“Uh… I’m not leaving, Captain,” Hutch said. “Not until I’m sure Starsky hasn’t been hurt --”

“Worse than he already was?” the still-incensed doctor interrupted. “We won’t know that, Detective, until we’ve had a chance to check his sutures and find out if he’s bleeding inside again!” 

“Don’t look like that, Hutch,” Starsky said immediately, in response to the guilt that washed over Hutch’s face. “I’m fine. Just a little cold.”

“If you’ve caught pneumonia…” the doctor stated, “you’ll have your friends to blame!”

“My friends,” Starsky replied, firmly, “are the ones who got me this far, after you and your colleagues did the medical part. So give ‘em a break, okay? They were just trying to cheer me up.”

“Well…” Plainly not willing to capitulate completely, the doctor snarled at Hutch, “Get out of here for now. Once your partner’s wounds have been checked, and his bandages, clothes and bedding changed, you can come back for five minutes.” He narrowed his eyes. “Five minutes, is that clear?”

Hutch gripped Starsky’s blanket-covered toes on his way past the bed. “Be right back, buddy.”

Dobey followed Hutch out the door, into the nearby waiting room. “Well, that didn’t go quite like we planned, did it?”

“But, his face, Captain, did you see Starsky’s face just before the deluge? He was happy!”

Dobey nodded. “Yeah, I noticed. So, as long as he’s okay, I guess we did good.”

“We did great!” 

Dobey patted the wet arm of Hutch’s jacket. “What are you going to do for dry clothes?”

Hutch shrugged. “I hope Nurse Carol will find me some scrubs.”

“You’ll be staying?” Dobey figured his question was unnecessary but he had to ask.

“Yes, sir. Until he goes to sleep. He’ll be hurting after the checkup and bandage change, and his next medication isn’t for a while yet. I don’t care what the doctor says, I’m not leaving until Starsky’s pain free and asleep.”

“Be careful, Hutch,” Dobey cautioned, “you don’t want to be barred from the hospital.”

“Don’t worry, sir. The doctor’s usually pretty laid back, I think he understands what Starsky and I mean to each other. I nearly laughed out loud when he said what he did, though. He sounded almost like you, Captain, when you’re… irritated with Starsky and me.”

Dobey remembered with a smile and repeated the phrase in a perfect impersonation: “What on earth happened in here?”


End file.
